Skeletons
by Maggie2489
Summary: Tachibana Ann just transferred to Rikkai Dai, and is keeping a few secrets to herself that's behind her transfer and liking of tennis. She ends up in the tennis team and together with her new friends face their own problems together. A question for latter chapters. Why doesn't Ann play seriously or try at all during a match? (A/N: my first fanfic hope you will like it!)


(**A/N: **Hello~! This is my first fanfiction and I hope you don't hate it, please give advice to help with mistakes in the future if any! Also I **do** not own Prince of Tennis sadly)

**Chapter 1: A New Start**

* * *

Walking through the main gates made her feel weird. Tachibana Ann, all known manager of Fudomine middle school tennis team and happy-go-lucky girl, is now walking through Rikkai Dai high school as a second year. Due to some family issues with her father's job Ann had to move to aunts in the Kanagawa area. Thus her parents said, _"It would only be natural if you attend Rikkaldai." _Sometimes Ann dislikes her parents for being simple minded.

As she was walking to the office to get her schedule, she noticed people were looking at her. Their eyes seemed to gaze at every part of her, assessing if she was going to be one of them, or one of the people they treat like scum. They found nothing. Ann didn't let them see any of her weaknesses, instead she wore a nice flattering small smile. When she saw the sign for the office she entered and asked the lady at the desk for her schedule. The lady gave in to her and told her to go to the teacher lounge to meet her teacher. She gave the woman a bow and exited.

She arrived at the teachers lounge and asked a male teacher who was near by, "Excuse me sensei, do you perhaps know where," she took another look at the paper, "I can find Ichikawa-sensei?"

The man said with a smile on his face that was to happy for her taste, "Yes, that is me. What can I help you with?"

She took a few steps back to bow to the man and say, "I am Tachibana Ann, the new student assigned to your class. It's nice to meet you."

The teachers smile just got bigger as he said, "My don't you have manners! And it's a pleaser to meet you to Tachibana-san, I was just going to the class room, do you want to come with me?"

In all honesty she was relived that he asked in her opinion this school was _to __**damn**__ big! _With a smile she bowed and followed the teacher to the classroom in silence. When they arrived the teacher said to take any open seat in the class. Fortunately the only open seat was by a window. Unfortunately for her Kirihara Akaya was in her class and the only open seat was by him.

She walked past all the people who stared at her with judging eyes and sat down with the elegance that told them that she belonged. As soon as she sat, the teacher told everyone to go to their seats and took attendance. When the teacher called her name Akaya turned to look at her for a short while and went back to laying his head on his desk.

* * *

It was now lunch time and a girl who was about 5 foot 2inches with auburn hair and light green came up to her and introduced herself with a big smile, "Hello, I'm Fujimaru Emi! Nice to meet you! I hope we can be friends!"

Ann put on a smile and said, "I'm Tachibana Ann, Nice to meet you too. I also hope we can be good friends!"

Emi nodded and said, "Ne, you know you have to join a club right? If you are having trouble picking one out why don't you join my club?"

"Oh? What club are you in?",Ann said with a face that said she was curious and interested at the same time.

A big smile appeared on Emi's face once again as she chirped, "The tennis club!"

Ann's smile faltered for a millisecond but soon fixed it and she said, "Cool, that actually sound fun! Are you any good?"

Emi lifted her chin in pride as she said, "I hope I am, for if I wasn't I wouldn't be a regular!" With a touch of sarcasm.

Ann put on a face that was full of shock. she would never had though that this _tiny_ little girl could be a regular, or that she was a tennis player. Her hands didn't have any challises, and looked like she had no real muscle.

Emi pouted, "You thought I don't look like a tennis player didn't you?"

Shacking her head violently Ann rushed her explanation, "No, no, no, no! It's just that your hands are so soft and smooth, and your skin is also really pale that's all!"

Emi started laughing, "You know there _is_ a thing called manacures and sun-tan lotion!" She took a few breaths to calm her laughter and said, " You must know a lot about tennis if you know we tend to get tan and have calluses!"

Ann blushed and sleeplessly said, "My brother plays a lot of tennis and I used to manage his tennis team."

Emi just beamed at that comment and said, "Then you _have_ to join the tennis team!"

"O-O-kay, I guess I can, can you go with me to register?" She said a little but embarrassed, because people were looking at her.

"Of course I will!" Emi said with the biggest smile she has yet show out of all her smiles.

As Emi left to go back to her seat for lunch period was over Ann sighed and just thought.

_"This is going to be an interesting year."_

* * *

It was the end of the day and as promised, Emi walked with Ann to the clubhouse to meet the captain to see if she can join the tennis club. They reached the tennis club and went inside, there they found the captain. The captain was beautiful to say the least, her face was flawless, and her black hair complemented her deep electric eyes. She stood about 5 foot 6inches and carried herself with a type of grace that showed she deserved respect.

Emi bowed to her captain with respect and said, "Aizawa-buchou, I have a request for you. Can my friend who just transferred here join the tennis team?"

Ann also bowed and said with determination, "Please allow me to join your team!"

Aizawa looked at the two and smiled sweetly and asked Ann, 'Do you know how to play tennis?"

Ann looked up and said with a serious face, "Yes, I do know how to play, and all the game rules."

Aizawa's smile brightend even more and said, "Then you may join the team, I see no reason as to why you cannot. But I must tell you tomorrow we have our ranking test. Since you are apart of the team you also must participate, is that alright?"

Ann broke out into a big smile and cheered, "Yes, that is more than fine with me! I will do my best at it!"

"Then go home and prepare for your matches tomorrow. I want you at practice early tomorrow morning though!" Was Ann's response.

Ann bowed one more time and then left the clubhouse. When the door closed her face turned serious and showed no emotion what so ever. She walked to her home with silence all around her and nobody seemed to notice her. The walk home was peaceful for Ann and when she reached her house she opened it to silence. She padded her way to her room witch way empty and flopped onto her bed and went into the sweet nothingness she called sleep.

* * *

Back in the clubhouse Aizawa and Emi were talking with each other about Ann.

"She has a lot of skill and potential from what I can see. Also not a lot of people who just joined a club would be happy to play in a ranking test her first day, Emi what information do you have on her?" Aizawa was interested in Tachibana because she couldn't get a good read on her. So she's asking her data collector for info.

With a sigh, "Not much from what I gathered. She moved here to her aunts, because of her father's job transferring out of country. She is also known to be happy-go-lucky, and is 5 foot 4inches, and her birthday is May 16th. Other than that I know just as much as you." Emi said with a deadpanned face.

Aizawa also sighed and said with a whisper, "Tachibana Ann, who exactly are you?"

* * *

(**A/N: **Hey, what do you think? Please review I want to know what you think and build off of it. Also how do you like the way I wrote Ann out to be? I will update soon!)


End file.
